Weaponry Refinement
The ability to scientifically or supernaturally enhance existing weapons. Sub-power of Weapon Manipulation Also Called *Equipment Advancement *Upgraded Weaponry *Weapon Augmentation/Modification/Upgrading Capabilities The user is capable of enhancing the performance of any weapon by supernatural or scientific means in order to make them stronger and give the new and/or greater powers. The weapon may have added material to make it less fragile and more durable, or enhanced features to make them more powerful. Applications *Power Bestowal *Powers Via Object *Weapon Enhancement Associations *Those who are a master at crafting or inventing weapons are able to refine them in order to increase the power and strength. *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Magic Weaponry *Scientific Weaponry *Upgraded Form if technological/mechanical. *Upgrading Limitations *Takes time for weapon to be upgraded. *May need to have rare items or spells for an upgrade *May be heavier than previous version of weapon. *Takes time to get used to weapon. *May lose advantage of previous weapon before upgrade (ex. new gun has more power and range, but has less ammo and accuracy than previous one). *May not be downgraded again. *May be stolen by enemies and used against you. *Refined Weapon may only be used for certain people Known Users Known Items *The Travelers Sword (Brave Story); via goddess stones *The Pack-a-Punch (Call of Duty series) *The Onikiri/Kien (Darkstalkers) *The Light Capsules (Mega Man X series) *The Nanotech (Ratchet & Clank Series) *Various Weapon' Vendors (Ratchet & Clank Series) *The Dispersion Pistol Powerup (Unreal Series) *The Batour (Wild Arms: Twilight Venom) Gallery Comics/Cartoons Bunnie Post WWC V2.png|In order to survive a disease, Bunnie D'Coolette (Sonic SatAM/Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) must have her robotic limbs upgraded with a cooler design. Captain America.png|Stark used an Asgardian metal, Uru to repair Captain America's (Marvel) shield and made it stronger than ever Spidey.jpg|Whenever his regular formula for his web-fluid is not enough, Spider-Man (Marvel) can create different versions of his formula for dealing with the situation such as a type that can resist fire. MoonKnightTruncheron.png|Moon Knight (Marvel) upgraded his trademark weapon, the Truncheron, to adamantium with a cable hook SwordofOmens.png|The Sword of Omens (ThunderCats) repels Mumm-Ra when the Eye of Thundera was inserted into it GauntletofOmens.png|Lion-O (ThunderCats 2011) used the Spirit Stone to power up his gauntlet and added a laser beam to it. Robin.gif|Robin (DC Comics). Anime/Manga EdElric.png|Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) had his automail limbs upgrade to survive cold temperatures, be more durable, and faster against foes (manga/Brotherhood). Buccaneer.png|Buccaneer (Fullmetal Alchemist) gets new automail limbs put in… Bucaneer02.png|…for a cooler and stronger design Tessaiga Sword.jpg|The Tessaiga (InuYasha) is capable of absorbing demonic energy and powers from an opponent in order to obtain new and powerful abilities. SasoriPuppet.png|Kankuro (Naruto series) added a few weapons to Sasori's body before adding it to his puppet collection One piece Franky Beam.jpg|Franky (One Piece) used Vegapunk's military technology to vastly upgrade all the artillery installed in his bionic body. Dekaforce.png|Haru (Rave Master) had the Ten Commandments reforged by Musica when it was broken to make it more durable. Also it changes shapes when different powers were used. Video Games Pack-A-Punch.png|The Pack-a-Punch (Call of Duty series) allows weapons to be upgraded to better versions of themselves, giving them attachments, increasing damage output/magazine capacity, grating added effects, and/or more reserve ammo, etc. Frank-West-Dead-Rising-2-Off-The-Record-32.jpg|Frank West (Dead Rising/Dead Rising 2) can make some weapons to kill enemies more efficently chuck-greene-dead-rising-2.jpg|Chuck Greene (Dead Rising 2) can invent some deadly weapons so he could kill his enemies more easily Nick-Ramos-Dead-Rising-3-1.jpg|But neither Frank nor Chuck had made some crazy weapons as Nick Ramos (Dead Rising 3). His mechanical skills can turn even the most harmless toys into deadly weapons. Jak and Daxter Morph Guns.png|Jak's Morph Gun (Jak and Daxter series) is capable of being outfitted with numerous upgrades that allow it to possess several eco mods with weapons for each, as well as increased ammo capacity, damage output, and rate of fire. MarioandLuigi.png|Mario & Luigi (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) had their hammers reforged to break harder rocks. Ultron Sigma's Demise.gif|Mega Man X's (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) X-Buster was upgraded by Iron Man into the Infinity Buster, a massive cannon powered by the Infinity Stones, in order to destroy Ultron-Sigma. Light Capsule.png|The Light Capsules (Mega Man X series) are inventions of Dr. Light that give X a part of his many armors that upgrade his abilites. Some capsules also give X a full armor, chips that enhance the power of the current armor, or a secret technique. X First Armor.png|For example, X's (Mega Man X series) First Armor allows him to dash on the ground and in their air, increase his resistance to damage, and fire a more powerful Charge Shot. X Fourth Armor.png|X's Fourth Armor increase the power of his body and weaponry, and also grants him the Nova Strike ability. Ultimate ArmorX.png|In his Ultimate Armor, X possesses all of the enhancements provided by the Fourth Armor with much greater power, and can use the Nova Strike for an unlimited amont of time. True Dragon Sword.png|The Dragon Sword (Ninja Gaiden) can be upgraded as well being infused with the Eye of the Dragon. Rachet.png|Rachet (Rachet and Clank series) is able to use the Nanomites he gathers from defeated enemies in order to upgrade the strength of his weapons. E-102 Gamma.png|E-102 Gamma's (Sonic the Hedgehog) upgrades include a laser blaster to lock onto more enemies and a jet booster for hovering. Ancientlight.png|The Ancient Light (Sonic Adventure series) allows the characters to posses various power-ups for certain levels. Nightmare.png|Nightmare (Soul Calibur) wields Soul Edge which was a normal sword before bathing it in the blood of countless victims. Because of this it becomes stronger when it comes in contact with blood.It can also restore its strength with every shard of Soul Edge found. File:Splatoon_Spyke.jpg|Spyke (Splatoon) can increase the amount of sub-ability slots a piece of gear has in exchange for gold or Super Sea Snails (sitting next to him in this Master Sword.png|The Master Sword (The Legend of Zelda series) is Link's most trusted weapon. Even in its final form, its power can be increased by smithing or magical means… Master Sword Levels.png|…in some cases, resulting in the Tempered Sword, and the Golden Sword, doubling and eventually quadrupling its power. Live Television/Movies Lights of Orion Armor.png|Many Rangers (Power Rangers/Super Sentai franchise) are able to use enhancement modes such as the Lights of Orion/Lights of Ginga to upgrade their weapons.picture). Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries